


First Day on the Normandy

by ScentedStrangerCreation



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedStrangerCreation/pseuds/ScentedStrangerCreation
Summary: Pre-Normandy Kaidan





	First Day on the Normandy

**Author's Note:**

> Kaidan Alenko Appreciation Week - Pre-Normandy Days

Kaidan had always prided himself on his control. From a young age he knew biotics came with responsibility. He had to work harder, be stronger, be _better_, if he was going to succeed. He had seen too many fellow biotics fail in a system stacked against them, and he refused to be another statistic.

His determination hadn’t come without sacrifice. Beyond his family, there were few others he’d call close. He had tried, once, and it had almost cost him everything. It was better this way, safer. 

He rose quickly through the ranks of the Alliance Navy, and with each promotion he felt closer to _something_. To what exactly he didn’t know, but it always felt just over the horizon. So he kept working, kept reaching, kept everyone else at arm’s length.

The hard work paid off when he was finally stationed on the SSV Normandy. _The Normandy_, led by Captain Anderson. If he’d bothered to keep track of his dreams, this might count among them. But he still couldn’t lose focus, couldn’t lose his control. He’d earned a spot on the ship, but now he needed to earn his keep.

He thought he was ready for anything. Then he saw her. Commander Shepard: The Hero of Elysium. He’d only ever seen her in vids, and even then only in brief appearances. She was alone, moving quickly through the hangar, focused intently on the data pad in her hand. 

He considered introducing himself, but something tightened in his throat. Instead, he watched her pass in silence. Taking a distracted step, he misjudged the space and stumbled_._ He straightened up quickly, desperately hoping no one else had seen him.

Almost as quickly as the hope crossed his mind, it was crushed by the sound of someone slowly clapping behind him, “Well, well, I just lost 20 credits to Jenkins. Turns out you are a real boy.”

Kaidan repressed a groan, closing his eyes and taking a breath before turning to face the familiar voice, “Joker.”

An amused grin spread across Jeff’s face as he crossed his arms, “Just so you know, the Commanders not taking applications right now, but I'll let her know you're interested.”

“And here I was proud I’d made it on the Normandy.” Kaidan crossed his arms, “guess they let anyone on these days.”

“_Ouch_, Lieutenant.” Joker dramatically put a hand over his heart, “don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” he turned around, walking backwards and whispering loudly, “I won’t tell anyone you have a living, beating heart beneath all—that.” He gestured vaguely at Kaidan.

“There’s no secre—,” the biotic began to protests, but Joker simply mimed locking his mouth and throwing away the key as he continued backing away.

“See ya on board, Lieutenant.”

The pilot turned around with a lazy salute, leaving Kaidan standing in the bay, one foot aboard the ship and one in the docks.

He cleared his throat and shook his head, dismissing Joker from his mind. This was it. One more step and he would be on the Normandy. One more step, and everything would change. But he didn’t know that last part just yet. 


End file.
